thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ketterdam
Ketterdam is the capital of Kerch. The city is a bustling hub for international trade and home to multiple criminal organizations. History Locations Fifth Harbor Currently owned by the Dregs. Kaz Brekker bought Fifth Harbor when it was in ruins, and renovated it completely with the gang's money. it was expensive at first, but they earned it all back within the first year because of all the money it brought in from ships docking here. Currently one of the major sources of income for the Dregs. Government District Ravkan Embassy Fjerdan Embassy Shu Embassy Zemeni Embassy Kaelish Embassy Stadhall Council of Tides Watchtower Official residence of the Council of Tides, the rather mysterious group of Tidemakers who are in control of the water surrounding Ketterdam. Financial District Geldrenner Hotel Hotel where Kaz puts up Colm Fahey under the name Johannus Rietveld. It is 15 stories tall with the Ketterdam Suite on the top floor, beneath its clock tower. It has a plush dining room and space for lectures to be held. There's a multi-room spa where Kaz negotiated with Nikolai for Ravka's help. Van Eck Mansion Wylan and Jesper live here now. Inej lived there for a while until Kaz bought her her ship. Church of Barter The Church of Barter resembles the hand of Ghezen. It is the place where Kuwei Yul-Bo auctioned himself with the assistance of the Dregs. It is where the final battle between Jan Van Eck and the Crows took place. The Exchange The Exchange is a courtyard where merchers buy and sell shares. It is one of the few locations not claimed by any of the gangs in the city. Zelver District Smeet Residence University District Ketterdam University Ketterdam University is where Jesper was sent to Ketterdam to attend. It is the site of a small battle between the Crows and the Van Eck crew. The Ravkan royal family also believed that Nikolai attended the University before he revealed to them that he was Sturmhond. The Ostrich 'The Lid' The Lid is the area closest to the harbors. One of the most famous tourist attractions. 'The Barrel' The Barrel is the entertainment district of Ketterdam. An oasis for criminals and gangs, the Barrel is separated into two main regions: the East Stave and the West Stave. Tourists who visit the Barrel often dress as characters from the Komedie Brute to maintain anonymity or because they simply enjoy doing so. East Stave Taverns and gambling halls comprise most of the East Stave. Gangs own and run many of these establishments. Known gambling halls include the Crow Club, which is managed by the Dregs; the Emerald Palace and the Kaelish Prince, both of which were controlled by the Dime Lions; the Cumulus Club; and Blue Paradise. West Stave The West Stave is a red-light district that boasts numerous brothels. These brothels usually have a theme of sorts, be it the decor, the employees, or both. The Menagerie, for instance, caters to customers with predilections for exotic beauties, and the exterior is built like a cage, evoking imagery of a zoo or a circus. The prostitutes there come from foreign lands and are each called by an animal name corresponding with their country of origin. Other brothels include the Anvil, whose whores are male; the House of the Blue Iris; the House of Snow; the Sweet Shop, which was owned by Pekka Rollins; and the House of the White Rose. This environment serves as a haven for human trafficking and enslavement, particularly for foreigners who cannot read Kerch. A person may be abducted from their home, trafficked, and then have their indenture sold; the victim then signs a contract that they cannot read because they have no other choice. Both Kerch natives and foreigners are often swindled in unfair contracts, and many prostitutes are subjected to physical and emotional abuses by their pimps and their customers. Quotes about Ketterdam * "People point guns at each other all the time in Ketterdam. It's basically a handshake." - Jesper Fahey, Crooked Kingdom * "There are no good men in Ketterdam." - Kaz Brekker, Crooked Kingdom * "My mother is Ketterdam. She birthed me in the harbor. And my father is profit. I honor him daily." Kaz Brekker, Crooked Kingdom Trivia *Ketterdam is based off Amsterdam. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Kerch Locations